


Show Me I'm Deserving

by AlexxAplin, Glytchy



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, jared leto - Fandom
Genre: Happy birthday to you sir indeed hahaa, M/M, Multi, PWP, Romance, Smut, do you want to read sexy smut featuring three hot famous guys and a third man?, look inside - Freeform, men sexy sexy men fucking, omfg smuuuut, there's a smidgen of plot, there's so much penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:46:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6599083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexxAplin/pseuds/AlexxAplin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glytchy/pseuds/Glytchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of my work is unbeta'd. I am only a native English speaker as if my co-author. We write and post what we come up with on the fly. This isn't for everyone and I do so hope no one is harmed by what we post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was just another late night for Alexxander Valen (or Alexx Lukas as his real name went) after a long modeling shoot in Vienna. He had gotten home off a flight that evening and arrived in his New York apartment, sighing heavily. 

What he wouldn't give for a companion right now, someone to relax with after such a long day. He had plenty of friends, dear friends, mostly celebrities since his career started but...nothing went further than that. He was gay, and though he had been out for 2 years, his life hadn't entirely gotten better. 

He felt free, but sometimes supportive parents weren't enough. With grandparents that barely tolerated each other (much less him) and building a career, he had always tried to keep from becoming just another Celebrity who jumped from celebrity boyfriend to celebrity boyfriend. 

He set his keys in a tray by the door after he locked up the place, and walked to the table by his couch. There was a vase of long stemmed roses of various colors waiting "thought you'd need something that looked nice and smelled nice after your long weekend I know your birthday passed, so I added some yellow roses so you know I didn't forget, Presents are incoming eventually, I think you'll like them - Hiddles" Alexx read aloud, smiling to himself. 

Truthfully he loved the man dearly, but the man could have anyone he could ever want...why would he want an up and comer like Alexx? Sure Alexx had just gotten a full season recurring role on Supernatural to play a Witch, not to mention the Oscar he had gotten for a role in which he played A man who fell in love with the son of a lawyer, who quickly tried to frame the man as a pedophile and rapist. 

Sadly though, despite having a promising career Alexxander found himself feeling lonely. There wasn't much time for friends when you were launching your career, and the friends that he did have were either on the road on tour, or working on set. He sniffed the roses and smiled slightly, before he grabbed his phone. His mother would be all over him if he didn't call her and tell her he was safe and he'd gotten home okay. 

The phone rang once, twice, then he heard his mother's voice on the other end of the line "Hey! I was wondering when I'd hear from you, how did the shoot go booboy?" She had always called him some variation of Boo, Boo-man, Boo-bear, Boo-boy...

"Sorry it took me so long to call Ma, I got held up at the airport, just got home" Alexx answered, talking with his mom for a few minutes just to take his mind off of the fact that the apartment was empty and quiet. 

His phone beeped, a text message "Mama do you mind if I call you tomorrow? I'm pretty exhausted and I've gotta check my messages and get a shower..." he asked, wanting to take some time to himself before he passed out. 

"Sure baby, just call me tomorrow okay? we don't talk enough anymore, I miss it" She answered, which truth be told so did he...they had been inseparable before his career took off, and now he felt guilty that he never seemed to have enough time in the day, though he knew she was proud of him. 

Alexxander plopped down on the couch, sliding his fingers through his sandy blonde hair as he checked the message 

"Hey, heard you got back in today, my tour ends in a few days and we should hang out! - J. " 

It was his other crush, Jared Leto, who was currently expanding his career as well. After an Oscar performance with Dallas Buyer's Club and his new role as the Joker, his rock star friend had been pretty busy as well. 

He responded quickly, though before the message went through his phone beeped again - 

"Hey mate, Just wanted to see if you got in ok, we should work out tomorrow! Let's hang out! - Tomcat"

Tom Hardy, the third in his circle of friends; Tom had helped him bulk up for his stint on Supernatural (since he had a large number of shirtless scenes) and he had also introduced him to a few other actors who had helped him to expand his career even further. Alexxander had no idea how 3 gorgeous, wonderful men all wanted to spend time with him, but it made him curse his own morality, as he refused to be another story in the Tabloids. 

He texted Hardy back, then stripped off and got into a hot bubble bath, relaxing and sighing to himself. It was a bit sad that the only time he'd ever been kissed was on screen, and that at the age of 21 he was still a virgin. Sure, teen girls all over the world wanted in his pants, but he was a gay guy! and he wasn't about to just give it up to anyone...that would kill his stellar reputation. 

He bathed, relaxed then headed to bed, deciding to watch an episode of Hannibal's third season before he went to sleep. He found himself staying up through two more, before his eyes began to cross and sleep claimed him.

The next morning Alexxander got up and checked his answering machine. Calls from Jensen ackles and Jared Padalecki congratulating him on the recurring role, as well as calls from a wide variety of Celebrities telling him happy birthday. The one that surprised him above all, was Charlize Theron (who Alexxander had met while visiting Tomcat on the set of Mad Max) who expressed interest in working with him. 

He went for a run, wearing a hoodie and sweatpants, the hood hiding his face as he dodged paparazzi. After his run he stopped to get a smoothie at a local place that he always enjoyed, then checked his phone. He decided to call and talk to his mom while he sat and drank his smoothie, wanting to catch up on what was going on with his family. 

"Hey mom, how are things? I just went for a run and decided to stop for a smoothie, figured I'd call and see how things are going" He said simply 

His mother chuckled "Everything is pretty normal, your dad is working in his shop, he's got a new really gorgeous project he's working on, I'm working on stuff for the business, not much to tell really. Oh! and while I have you on the phone...Your grandmother is not speaking to me or your father because she seems to think because you are a celebrity now you need to A) pay her way, and B) find a nice girl because being gay would hurt your image" 

Alexx's eyes widened "Has she lost her mind? the roles I've gotten and the fanbase I have partially is due to the fact that I'm not ashamed of my sexuality! Fuck, she's such a bitch!" 

Lara sighed "Trust me, I know...your grandfather is talking about divorcing her AGAIN, i swear to god they do this once a year and each time they both don't follow through. Just don't worry about her babe, and frankly if she's gonna be that way then you have every right to refuse to answer her calls or help her financially." 

Alexxander sighed "She called me while I was gone, wanting me to send her some cash for something, I stopped listening when she asked if I was seeing anyone with that damn disapproving tone of hers. Listen mom, I'm not sending her a dime, I've helped her and Pawpaw with things and I don't mind pitching in every once in a while, but I've gotta draw the line somewhere. If you guys need something that's one thing, her mooching is another." 

He heard a pause on the other end, then heard his dad Lance pick up the phone "Son, I love you to death, but you don't owe her a damn thing; so whatever you decide I support you, alright?" 

"Thanks Dad, you know I love you guys right?" Alexx smiled slightly as his Dad chuckled "I love you too kiddo, now don't you have some bacon to be eating, or bringing home? or...something? Mmm, bacon" 

Alexx laughed "Yeah, give mom a hug and a kiss for me, and NOT a French one damn it. I'll come visit as soon as I can" he chuckled at his Dad's goofy response, then hung up, sighing heavily and finishing his smoothie. 

Alexxander got up from his seat, checking his phone and remembering that he had made himself a note to write his jokes and speech for his presenting portion of the GLAAD awards, where he was to present Tom Hiddleston with the Vanguard award (which celebrates public figures who promote equal rights for LGBT people)

What Alexxander did NOT know however, was that he was also receiving an award for the GLAAD Davidson/Valentini award, which celebrated publicly and openly LGBT figures who promote equal rights in large ways. 

He typed out another note reminder to work on the Vanguard speech that evening, before heading to the gym.


	2. Chapter 2

When Alexxander Reached the Gym, he walked inside, looking around. Tom Hardy hadn't arrived yet, though he saw a few familiar faces. Instead of interrupting their workouts though he moved to one of the benches, sitting down and pulling out his phone, putting on the spotify app and starting to listen to music, getting on the treadmill and running a bit while he waited. 

Honestly, While he loved the security that his job gave him, and the fact that he got to do what he loved every day, he somewhat wished that he could slip away for an evening and go clubbing. Just be a man in a sea of men, grinding, writhing, dancing...there was something primal and intense about it...something he craved. 

Maybe it was the fact that he was a virgin, or maybe it was something else...but regardless there were days that he wished he could just be himself without having to worry about who was watching, and what others might think.

Tom Hardy groaned when he saw his watch he was late, because he just HAD to go and over sleep then shower. OF ALL THE DAYS! "He's going to be cross with me."

Entering the gym he looked around, quickly finding his gorgeous friend in the treadmill, he smirked jogging up behind him as a plan took hold, there weren't any mirrors facing Alexxander. 

Tom Hardy managed to get up right behind him in all his sandy blonde, sweat soaked glory, grab Alexx's hips and grind on him in the thin gym shorts they both wore, his free hand gripping the safety bars on the machine.

Alexxander's eyes widened and his breath caught on a surprised moan, yanking out his headphones as he simultaneously reached for the knife he kept around his neck (just in case it was a crazy fan...dad had always said never leave home without one) 

He looked behind him and blushed "Oh! Tomcat! Holy shit man I thought...nevermind what I thought, took ya long enough to get here!" he teased, nudging his friend with a grin, still blushing beet red.

Tom hadn't expected the moan, nor the heat in his belly that made him half hard, clearing his throat her played it cool. "Suddenly I feel as though I was going to be stabbed... Forgot you carried that haha, just a bit o fun, love" He hopped backwards off the treadmill and slapped Alexxander's ass. 

"Get back to running ya knob!" He ordered playfully, before sitting across from his friend and stretching. "Gotta say, love that was the best face of horror and determination I've ever seen" He chuckled, doing a few warm up squats.

Alexander chuckled a bit "I had no idea it was you, I wasn't sure if it was some weird frisky fan, or something totally different, my fight or flight kicked in" He blushed red, before he started running again. 

"Maybe I should get cast in a horror film next then, if my horrified determination face was so good" he teased, though when Tomcat called him "love" it only made him blush redder, though he hoped the fact that he was sweating from the workout made it less noticeable

Tom chuckled deep in his throat, "So long as I'm allowed to be the sexy cheerleader that gets the lead in her pants" He cackled taking up the treadmill beside Alexxander.

He kicked up the machine and began his jog. "So you fucker, Happy Belated birthday again!" He tilted his head toward him, keeping his breathing steady.

Alexxander laughed softly "You'd look good in a cheerleading outfit" he teased playfully "Though you of all people should know that anytime the cheerleader gets someone in her pants she's the next to die" he pointed out "Horror movies 101 mate" he added with a grin. 

"Thanks, Hiddles left a note at my place saying he's apparently planning something to make up for the birthday thing, so who knows what's coming" he chuckled. He had hung out with Tomcat and Hiddles a few times all together, so they all got along great.

Hardy blinked "..Well damn!" He chuckled, then got quiet for a moment. "Death might well be worth it for a romp with you" He spoke under his breath.

"Ha Yeah Hiddles sent me and Jar...Oops, can't say any more" He laughed running harder.

Alexxander laughed "You tease!" he smirked, running harder to keep up with Tom "I swear, between the three of you I never stand a chance..." He added with a smirk, taking a drink from his bottle of water.

Hardy laughed waving it off. "A tease never follows through, darling, haha" He watched the muscles in Alexx's thighs and legs as he ran. After a while he slowed to a jog then hopped off, stretching again. "Come on let's practice fight, then hit the showers. After that WE EAT!" He grinned, full lips over white teeth.

Alexxander grinned "Sounds awesome!" He hopped off the Treadmill and moved to the practice ring, cracking his knuckles a bit before he got into his proper stance, watching Hardy cautiously as he knew his friend was rather skilled in this regard.

Tom faked a lunge, then leapt back teasing around Alexxander, bouncing on the balls of his feet, he got behind him and smacked the back of the other man's head. "Come on, love get that pretty ass moving" He swept his leg out and hooked Alexx's ankles.

When Tom hit the mat he groaned a bit, "That's just evil!" He paused then smirked, "No pants today?? I can see your knob" He smirked.

Alexander chuckled, blushing slightly "well, figured i'd work out and go for comfort this time rather than putting my balls in a vice" he smirked "Plus I'm waiting on my new athletic wear to come in that I ordered" he shrugged "Knowing you, you like seeing me going commando" he added playfully, sipping his water.

Smiling Tom agreed. "Yeah it's a right good one from what I can see. Hell I could just reach up ya leg and grab it." He laughed playing it off as a joke, thinking to himself that he needed to back off, he was getting himself worked up, and things weren't meant to go harder till later with Hiddleston and Leto.

Alexxander had no idea what they were planning, though this sort of behavior was a little peculiar from Tom 

"Alright, so, what's on the menu for lunch eh?" He asked, figuring they'd had enough sparring for the day "we should probably discuss that after we grab a shower actually..." he thought, grabbing his gym bag which had a second set of clothes in it

Tom mentally slapped himself for getting out of hand, with a smile plastered on him full lips he followed Alexx. "We could get Chipotle or um there's this coffee shop that had these huge sandwiches and soft pretzels. Depends on where you want to go”

"Oooh. I think I want Chipotle, we haven't done that in a while" he grinned, heading toward the showers and stripping off, showing off his muscular back and his firm ass as he stepped into the shower stall, starting to wash and get all the sweat and grime off himself

"It has been a while, all of us have been so busy" The bulkier male bit his bottom lip, holding back a groan at the sight of that athletic body, he had to strip quickly so no one saw his raging hard on, when he got in to a separate shower he tried thinking of a few normal mundane things but Alexx's soapy body came to mind, checking the lock on the stall he let his forehead rest on the wall facing Alexxander, keeping his lips shut he stroked himself as quietly as he could, picturing the thinner male under him, shouting his name. He needed to pop quickly then actually clean up proper.


	3. Chapter 3

Alexxander shivered a bit as he stepped under the spray, the water starting off kinda cool. He relaxed as he rinsed himself off, grabbing the soap and shampoo, though while washing his hair he accidentally got a huge glob of shampoo in his eye "Ow! son of a monkey fuck that burns" he muttered

Tom heard him cry out, clearing his throat he held himself and called out "The fuck did you do, love?" He panted under his breath, stroking himself slowly he needed to finish this or lose control and ruin the whole seduction plan.

Alexxander sighed "Damn shampoo in my eye" he muttered "Sorry to worry ya, it kinda took me by surprise is all" he chuckled in embarrassment as he rinsed off. 

Tom made as normal a laugh as he could while still stroking himself off, he picked up speed and came with a grunt. Not wasting time in basking in his pleasure he washed up rapidly and rinsed off and got dressed. "Hurry up ya slow poke, no more soap in your eyes!”

Alexander finished in the shower, drying himself off before dressing in Jeans and a sleeveless shirt. It was getting warmer, and the chill of the morning was gone so the whole hoodie and sweatpants thing wouldn't work.

Tom had dressed in a sleeveless sheer red muscle shirt, you could almost see his nipples through it, and a pair of loose jeans, he threw his arm over Alexx's shoulder squeezing the back of his neck and pulling him close as they left the gym. "How was Vienna, find any sexy Austrian men?" He teased, part of today was getting information, distracting Alexx and teasing him about the party.

Alexx chuckled "Vienna was gorgeous, though I didn't really get to meet too many people for recreation, most of my time was spent working with the designers and tailors" he admitted with a shrug "It was nice though, the weather was clear, and I made a few business contacts" he shrugged

In his head he did a happy dance, "Good weather's always grand unless you are filming darkness and muck and need a good rain storm." He pulled Alexx closer, enjoying the scent of his body wash. "You get new soaps man? Don't remember this one." He had a good nose for perfumes and body scents of many kinds, they walked into Chipotle, their shades down and stood in line, thankfully it was short and Alexx took a minute to choose, he sent a fast text to Jared and Hiddleston letting them know no body had tried to take Alexx.

Alexx ordered a spicy burrito (though not the hottest they had as he didn't want it to wreak havoc on his colon later.) He moved aside so Tom could order "Yeah, it is new actually. I found a place in Vienna that makes these different body wash types in a variety of scents, and I just had to get some...and what's better is that they ship to the US, so I can get it anytime I want" he grinned  
Tom placed his order double steak AND double chicken, loads of lettuce and cheese. "That's awesome maybe I'll get some. Always good to smell nice" He grinned. "Ship it here? Well dang text me that web address I'm getting what ever you recommend" He paid for their meals tutting at Alexxander's protests and shoved him along. "Deal with it! Else I'll shout your name, we already got people staring at my tattoos haha" He chuckled.

Alexxander frowned slightly "You always pay when we get lunch, that's hardly fare Tomcat" he pointed out as they moved to find a place to sit and eat. He didn't protest much more though, not wanting to deal with a fangirl frenzy

"I like paying for you, makes me feel useful." He gave a lopsided grin tearing in to his burrito, then talking with his mouth and cheeks full he spoke "You are always so independent, you know… at times it makes us feel like we are bugging ya, love, we are your friends, let us fucking spoil ya." He grinned showing of the chewed food.

Alexx blushed "You aren't bugging me, you guys are the only ones I can be myself around" he shrugged "everywhere else I'm so conscious of what I say and do, where as with you guys I can relax" he shrugged "Doesn't mean you have to pay for me all the time, even if your net worth is about five times mine" he smirked playfully

"I've always been Independent, guess I got that from my parents, they always told me that I couldn't ride other people's successes, I needed to make my own" 

When Tom showed his food he chuckled "Gross" he stuck his tongue out at Tom before he dug into his burrito

"Good we are here to support you like you support us, be lose, love. More flexible" A deep laugh left him at Alexander's reaction. "How about you ride something else of mine then?" He teased, but got really serious. "You aren't riding any ones fame. If I here you say that shit again, I'll make sure the others and I whoop your ass. You got this career through hard work, copious hours sweating, nearly running yourself into the ground. I was there helping with bulking up and cutting for Spn. So Don't ever start thinking you haven't worked for this. You shit." He chomped into his burrito, tapping his foot in agitation.

Alexx blushed red "I wasn't trying to say that I felt like I was riding your successes, I'm just saying that I never wanted anyone else to think that I wasn't willing to put in the time or the work to do it right" he said simply, eating his food 

"There you go teasing again, telling me to ride parts of your gorgeousness" he added with a grin "Seriously though, I'm glad to have you and Hiddles and Jared, I just wished we could be around one another more often." he shrugged.

Swallowing a wad of food he calmed. "I'd gladly bust anyone a new one that dared say you were undeserving of your fame...speaking of....your grandmother she been bugging you again?"

A smile lit his face and his cheeks darkened a bit "You called me gorgeous... you think I'm gorgeous?" He leaned toward Alexxander.

Alexx chuckled a bit "Talked to mom yesterday, apparently my grandmother things being gay is hurting my image, and that I need to find a nice girlfriend" he rolled his eyes "Holidays are going to be a bit of a mess this year, as neither of my parents are speaking to her, and she's giving them the cold shoulder for standing up for me" He shrugged 

"I cut her off from asking for money though, My grandfather doesn't ask unless he needs it, but she asks at the drop of a hat...and if she's going to act this way then she doesn't need the extra help" he shrugged, taking a bite. 

When he saw Tom smile he relaxed, tension he didn't realize he was holding began melting away "Of course I do, that smile of yours is so warm it could melt the polar ice caps, fuck global warming" he teased playfully.

Hardy's eyes rolled so hard he thought they'd fall out. "Fuck that. Your perfect as is. Also just have ya mum and dad come with us all to go skiing or maybe to Hawaii... depends on where we all agree to go" He shot a text to Hiddleston and Jared. "She's a fucking trip man."

"Shit man..." He finished his burrito taking a long drink of lemon water. "Just move ya folks away from her.. them they don't sound like savory people. ESPECIALLY not for your image. Your grand parents I mean not your mum and pop"

His face burned red and he rubbed the back of his head, bashful and happy. "Fuck global warming.. Ha ...I like that... Say it on camera for me!!" He shook his pone activating the camera, and turning on the recorder. "Come on love says it again for me" He laughed.

"Mom and Dad are actually contemplating moving, but they're being stubborn and refuse to let me pay to have them a place built just for them" he shrugged "I like the idea of taking them with us, my Grandfather is cool, and not at all like my grandmother, but that's a long story" he admitted 

When he saw the camera he blushed a little but nodded "Fuck Global warming! Tomcat's smile is all ya need to cause a heat wave" he purred in his sultriest tone, wondering if that was gonna be Tom's new ringtone or something

When Alexxander purred in such a sexy manner Tom gripped the table so hard it shook, he saved the video and pocketed his phone, taking deep shallow breaths to calm the fire in his belly, his nostrils flared on every exhale. "That there is what I call teasing, love" Once he could think straight he cleared their table and hoisted Lukas to his feet

Alexx chuckled softly "of course it is, I give as good as I get you know" he purred, before he led the way out of the Chipotle restaurant, his hips swaying slightly as he walked.


	4. Chapter 4

Tom walked shoulder to shoulder with Alexxander, the pair chatting and catching up on whatever they could think of, Tom letting his knuckles brushing against Alexx's. "Bloody hell" He laughed weirdly and he pulled his phone from his back pocket. "Fucking hell." He exhaled "I gotta get to a meeting...just got sprang on me, love. I'll walk ya home though Alright?”

Alexx smiled and nodded, slinging an arm around Tom's shoulders "an actor's work is never done" he teased, "Feel free to drop by anytime you want too, I'm always up for company when I'm home" he pointed out, walking toward his place with Tom. "Sometimes I wonder if I should move someone in, the place gets kinda lonely and quiet" he admitted with a blush.

Tom spent the rest of the day touching his lips here and there, spacing out a time or two. He'd gone and done it. Kissed him, like he'd long too. Alexx had kissed him back. He giggled rubbing his face, some of the people he was meeting with through out the day asked him or his manager if he was sick.

Alexx bounced throughout the house, getting some cleaning done, making dinner, jamming out to music. He was in a fantastic mood, then after everything was done, he sat down to write the information for the Glaad media awards. Once that was done, he texted Jared to see what he was up to 

"Hey rockstar, how's it hangin?”

Jared had just finished a new scene for suicide squad his hair bright green and covered in fake tattoos, he got to his phone hearing Alexxander's ringtone. Instead of texting back he called 'Hey sex pot, look I'm almost done with work today. Your home right? STAY there I'm coming to you. I need to unwind with you. Little wigged out in this role, be my therapist for a bit?" He chuckled

Alexxander chuckled "Sure Mistah J" He did in his best Harley impression "I've got food done too, so bring your sexy appetite with ya!" he giggled a little "See ya soon songbird" he added, as everyone who knew him, knew that singing in his ear, or even just singing to him period would turn him into a blushing goo puddle.

Jared grinned rubbing his belly, food made by his secret crush sounded damn good. "hold on sexy pants imma send you a photo!" He made ridiculous smooching sounds into the phone and hung up, grabbing a stage member to take the photo for him, he have him a bit of directions then stood with his shirt off and the fake tattoos littering his body, he threw up the devil horns and a sexy grin. When the picture was done he thanked to stage hand and sent the photo to Alexxander with three X's for kisses

Alexxander looked at the picture and his jaw dropped. DAMN! He knew Jared had bulked up for the role of the Joker but fuck! Alexxander knew he'd have to be careful otherwise his legs would be spread wider than a contortionist trying to lick her heels. 

He sent a quick message back "Damn, looking good there! get your buff ass here so we can catch up! XXX"

Jared laughed and texted a reply "On my way sweetcheeks" He hit send and got showered and changed. Covering his bright green hair under a red beanie he'd gotten because Alexxander loved red. 

After a hour he finally pulled up to his crush's house cursing the traffic, he forewent the elevator and hauled ass up the stairs two at a time, skidding past Alexxander's door and making a lot of noise when he hit the floor. He groaned and pulled out his phone "I've fallen and I can't get up, saaaave meeee sexypants”

Alexxander laughed softly, opening his door and seeing Jared sprawled on the floor "Wow, You're so graceful on stage you know...I would never have guessed you'd fall on your ass outside my door" he teased, helping Jared up and hugging him tightly. 

"Come on in, Dinner is all ready" he grinned, taking Jared's hand and leading him inside. The apartment was immaculately cleaned, and the table was set with a hearty roast that Alexxander had cooked, with vegetables and garlic bread.

"In my defense, fucker, I took the corner to hard once I got up the stairs, my momentum sent my ass over tea kettle" He sniffed the air and his mouth filled with drool. "Dude holy fuck , damn....BEST HUSBAND EVER!" He stripped off his shoes leaving them by the door along with his beanie and jacket. "Thank you god for giving me the worlds best husband" He prayed toward the ceiling and then picked Alexxander up, carrying him to the table, they weren't married but Jared could tease and he could FUCKING DREAM!

Alexxander blushed...did he just hear that right? Husband? Wut. He snapped back to reality as he was lifted, giggling a little as he was carried "Wow, have I mentioned that you look amazing with this new bulked up thing going on? I mean you looked fantastic before, but holy shit" he wiggled his feet a little as he was carried, wondering what Jared's plan was.

Jared seated Alexxander and then served him a portion of the food before getting his own, a plan hatching in his mind as they ate, he talked animatedly with his hands and praised his cooking, "This is the most succulent roast EVER. So fucking good" He let his hand slip closer to Alexxander each time till they were holding hands on the table top, their food nearly done, he kept chatting as if this was normal, even though his face was rose red.

Alexx chuckled "Good thing the family recipe turned out to be a success then" He grinned "hm, guess I do make good husband material" he thought to himself, squeezing Jared's hand and blushing a little, continuing to eat "So, would you be angry with me if I told you I was slightly worried about you playing the Joker?" He asked softly, figuring he should be honest and get that out...especially since they hadn't had the chance to talk about it.

Jared looked to Alexxander and laced their fingers. "Think I'll end up like Heath did?" He kissed his hand. "I've got you to talk to and if I get to bad off I promise you now I'll go see a therapist" He smiled truthfully. "Joker's one fucked up dude, I gotta say. But unlike him I actually care about people and this is just a role. You nearly done?”

Alexxander blushed, that was exactly what he was worried about. He took his last bite (which happened to be a large one) then nodded as he swallowed "Yeah, all done" he smiled softly. 

"I don't think you'll end up like Heath...doesn't mean I don't worry about that possibility" he admitted quietly "I mean, I'm sure he had his issues before hand but...I dunno, I just don't want that to happen to you" he smiled sheepishly "you matter too much to me for that to happen ya know?" He added, kissing Jared's hand as well. Honestly he didn't know what he'd do if Jared died, much less if he killed himself...the thought of there being a Jared sized void inside him made him feel a cold chill. He got up and moved to wrap his arms around Jared from behind, his head resting on his shoulder even though he was standing and Jared was sitting.

Jared grinned "Thank you for worrying about me sexypants." He reached back and hugged him awkwardly. "Here let me up k?" He patted Alexxander's arm and stood, getting them in place to where Jared held Alexxander from behind, and the pair swayed to silence, he trailed small kisses up to his ear and began singing hurricane softly letting his warm breath fan across Alexxander's skin.

If Alexxander could have melted and gone from a solid to a liquid he likely would have at that moment. He smiled, blushing and swaying with Jared, his hands stroking over Jared's arms. 

Alexxander knew that he was in trouble. What kind of crazy person fell in love with three completely different men, all of whom were his best friends? Well, he was going to see things to where they led him, he wasn't going to hold back. There was too much love for all three of em for him to ignore and the love for Jared was no exception.

Jared finished the song, then nibbled Alexxander's shoulder, his hands trailing down into the hemline the younger man's jeans, teasing his hands in and out, kissing his neck and shoulder, caressing up under his shirt then back down into his jeans,

Alexander shivered a bit "mmm..." he turned his head to pull Jared into a slow kiss. "You sir...have magical hands, and your voice is enough to make me turn to Jello" he grinned, sliding his fingers through Jared's hair gently "maybe I need to come with you next time you're on tour, we spend too much time away from each other" He purred

Jared kissed him hungrily, moaning into his mouth, he pressed against Alexxander's ass as their kiss deepened, his hand reached further in and stroked the fair haired male's thick hardening cock.

Alexxander moaned at that "Ohh...fuck" he whispered softly "Let's...take this to the bedroom? Preferably with fewer clothes?" he purred, moaning at the stroking "mmm...Jared" he shivered in need, pressing back against Jared desperately.

Jared pulled back, pushing Alexxander to the couch and pulling his jeans off, in his head he kept repeating not all the way not all the way, but just close enough, he dexterous hands stripped Alexx of his clothes, Jared tugging off his own he took his cock deep while watching his every reaction, he had the other mans thighs over his shoulders.

Alexxander moaned, his eyes widening "Oh holy fuck Jared!" He moaned, his fingers tangling in the man's hair as he arched in pleasure "Fuck, you are absolutely gorgeous Jared...so fucking perfect" he moaned as his hands stroked over Jared's shoulders and back. 

Jared's hands gripped Alexxander's hips, as he bobbed up and down, loudly groaning, he hadn't expected the cock musk he'd read about to actually smell so good, maybe it was just because of who it was, he was happy that practicing with those damn bananas had paid off, he worked him with both a sucking pressure and his pierced tongue. "Mmm...mmm!" He reached down gently toying with Alexxander's hidden place, being gentle but firm.

Alexxander shuddered, he knew he wasn't going to last very long at this rate; and holy fuck that piercing made everything feel 9 times better. Today was FULL of firsts for him it seemed. 

He moaned and slid his fingers through Jared's hair "Getting close...fuck, you're so amazing Jared" he groaned hungrily.

Jared groaned around Alexxander's cock, taking a moment to pant he growled, "Cum in my mouth, Alexx" He returned to sucking his cock long deep pulls taking him to the back of his throat then almost all the way out to let his piercing, dip inside the tip of his cock, then all the way back down, his bright green hair disheveled, his needy eyes on Alexxander's gorgeous face.

Alexxander's face contorted in a look of pleasure and ecstasy as his body tensed. He came hard into Jared's mouth, moaning his friend (and now lover's) name hungrily, his eyes on Jared with a mixture of hunger and adoration

Jared tensed himself and swallowed every drop, teasing his tongue along his lover's cock as he pulled back, his face bright red, "Heh... So I guess I did well?" He grinned

Alexx blushed red "Very much so" he purred, tugging Jared up and kissing him tenderly "you're amazing Jared" he added, stroking Jared's cheek and running his thumb across Jared's bottom lip.

A triumphant chuckle left Jared. "Not quite so amazing as you, sexypants" He teased, ignoring his straining boner he pulled the other man in to hug, kissing the top of his head, his mind whirling around just how delicious that had been. He was the first to taste him, no matter what came in the future he'd know that this was always theirs.

He would never begin to understand what these men saw in him that was so amazing...it boggled Alexx's mind. He smiled and kissed Jared tenderly, snuggling in though his hand moved to Jared's thigh "Mmm...can I return the favor?" he asked with a smile, wondering if Jared wanted him to, or if he would prefer to wait

"Nah baby it's alright, this has been a lot for both of us already..." He smiled kissing him tenderly, "This was ok right? I didn't ruin anything between us right?" He nibbled his bottom lip

A joyful laugh bubbled up from Alexx's throat before he could stop it "Of course you didn't ruin anything...this is perfect..." he kissed Jared lovingly "It's everything my teenage self thought about when I looked at your poster on my wall...and more actually" he blushed, nuzzling Jared softly.

Jared blinked, "My posters?" A devious grin spread over his face. "You were a fanboy? Oh wow baby how many did have?" He pressed them closer and took a photo of himself and Alexxander, both disheveled and in states of nudity. "More huh? What more did you do?" He smirked.

Alexxander blushed and chuckled "One from each tour, plus a few of your movie posters...and...possibly every other one you ever had made" he blushed redder "I was quite the fanboy, my mother thought I was crazy because every time a new poster came out I saved up all my allowance and bought one" he admitted sheepishly

Laughing deeply he kissed Alexxander deeply, "God damn you are so adorable!" He kissed along his neck, then whispered in his ear, "Did teenage you stroke himself to my posters?" He teased

Alexx blushed "Of course...most of the time with your music playing" he admitted with a soft chuckle "I even got tickets to one of your concerts in Houston you know...I had seats in the Nosebleeds though" he shrugged and smiled.

Jared tackled Alexxander rubbing his scruffy cheek against his. "You are too fucking precious!!" He hugged him tightly. "That's incredibly sexy...and explains why you turn to a puddle when I sing in your ear. "THAT's IT you are coming to one of my concerts the next one we have that's close and you aren't busy you are there with me!”

Alexx giggled a little "That would be awesome!" He clapped a little "I can't wait!" he added excitedly "It would likely be the one after the Glaad awards, which is in a few days. I've got about a month after that where I'm free" he grinned

Jared felt excitement pulsing through him, "A whole month? You sure?" He asked eagerly, a million plans mixing in his brain. All that time with Alexxander just him and well yeah the rest of his band and the managers and driver BUT STILL ALEXX!

Alexxander nodded "A whole month, since the season of Supernatural just ended, I don't have to worry about filming until a few months from now, and I don't have any other major roles for a month or so...actually I think the first thing I have is a commercial in November...so yeah, about a month" he grinned.

Jared grinned and punched the air. "Keep your schedule CLEAR!" He paused "Unless something comes along that you want to do in the next month" He kissed Alexxander's neck, his own cock had finally calmed down. "Let's go to bed. Is it OK that I stay tonight?" He grinned

Alexx smiled and nodded "Of course it is" he kissed Jared softly "It keeps me from getting all lonely in bed..." He added playfully, getting up and taking Jared's hand, heading toward the bedroom with a content smile on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

When they reached the bedroom he laid down, tugging Jared close "Hope you don't mind, I keep the bedroom cold...perfect for snuggling" He grinned.

Jared followed Alexxander watching his muscular back, "Colds fine, hots fine, so long as you are there" He shivered a bit damn it was chilly haha. "I'm an extreme cuddler or so I've been told" He chuckled.

Alexxander chuckled "Cuddling...TO THE EXTREME!!" he said with a soft laugh, snuggling in with Jared as he tugged the blankets over them "I put off a lot of heat when I sleep, so I'll keep ya warm Darling" he purred playfully

Jared chuckled curling up with Alexxander, yawning, it had been a long few days of heavy filming, this was good, relaxing with the man he loved. "Sleep well sexypants”

Alexxander smiled "You too Songbird" He kissed Jared gently before resting his head against Jared's chest. He slowly drifted off to sleep, though the last thought in his head before sleep took him, was that if this was what it was like to truly live...to be loved, then maybe he was doing things right. 

A few nights later, his conscience had begun to gnaw at Alexxander, three men all after him? how could he begin to commit to any of them. The nightmares had started that night, and for a week he had dealt with nightmares pertaining to Jared committing suicide like Heath, or Tom getting into an accident...or even Hiddles, god the dreams about hiddles...

This particular morning was a Jared nightmare, and he woke with a start, before looking at his phone and realizing he had to get ready. He pushed the thoughts from his mind before he got up, showering and eating breakfast before getting his outfit for the Glaad Media Awards that night, putting on the red shirt with the black suit jacket and Black pants, wearing a red handkerchief in the pocket with a silver tie. 

He got all of his speeches and jokes ready for the night, then finished up all his preparations before getting in his car and telling his driver where he needed to be.

Tom Hardy sent Alexxander a text feeling like he was under a bit of stress. "Hey, love. Just wanted to send you a cheerful GOOD MORNING! Lol Have a grand night and punch Hiddleston for me, right in his pretty boy face" He sent the message then got himself hard and snapped a full body photo of himself completely naked with the caption "Eat Me Up" under it, and hit send laughing as he went to shower and start his day.

Tom Hiddleston had his plans set and while brushing his teeth made sure there was no typos or missed words nothing left out for when he presented the Davison/Valentini award to Alexxander tonight. He sent Alexx a voice clip, "Can't wait to see you tonight sweetheart, it's been to long. I'm really grateful that you are presenting the award to me tonight. Miss you heaps" He sent it as well.

Jared Leto tapped his feet under stress during the sound check, he was waiting and waiting for a call from the fucking delivery service, if they were to slow then Alexxander wouldn't get the six dozen rainbows colored roses he'd sent him. When in the middle of testing a new song his phone beeped he shouted into the mic then apologized ripping the phone from his pocket he answered instantly. "Yes Hello this is Mr Leto." He listened to the delivery person explain that he was just outside the apartments entrance.

The delivery man saw the man in the photo getting into his car and he ran toward him waving his hands shouting "MR LUKAS!! MR LUKAS I HAVE A DELIVERY FOR YOU SIR!" He blew the whistle around his neck and holding one of the bouquets in his arm stood in front of the car.

Alexxander checked his phone, smiling at the messages and blushing red at Tomcat's picture. He sent one back of him in his suit "You're looking good Gorgeous, What do you think?" 

When he got Hiddles' voice clip he smiled softly, sending him a quick message as well "I'll see you tonight, You'll get to meet my folks too, they'll be in the audience" he smiled slightly, not having any idea of what was in store. 

When he stepped outside and saw the delivery man he chuckled softly "A delivery for me?" He asked curiously, smiling as he saw the bouquets "Those are gorgeous!" He said with awe, taking one of the bouquets and sniffing the roses "who sent these?" He asked curiously.

The delivery man almost wilted in relief. "I'm so glad I was able to catch you sir. They are a present from a Mistah J. That is how it's spelled sir. The note also states the you will know what this means." He rubbed the back of his head wondering where he'd seen the man before. "Sir If you don't mind there's five more like this that are also for you." 

Hardy opened the return message noticing the red of Alexxander's shirt matched his cheeks, he gave a whistle of approval. Damn the man was stunning. "Now that's not fair, love. How are you sexier then me wearing clothes?" He laughed and hit send.

Hiddleston froze for a moment, perhaps he should rethink his plans for the night if Alexxander's parents would be there... Surely they wouldn't mind to much since they approved of Alexx's life and career, so far as he knew Alexxander never had a cross thing to say about them. Shooting a quick text back "I'm honored to meet them, hopefully I don't embarrass you lol" He smiled.

Jared sang trying not to choke on his nerves.

Alexx laughed softly "I do get it, Oh goodness, five more?" he chuckled softly "Okay, help me get them inside?" he asked curiously with a smile. Once the delivery man helped him get them inside, (and tipped the delivery man generously of course) Alexxander took and put them all in water except for two roses, which he trimmed down and pinned to his jacket. 

He messaged Hardy back "Oh stop, you're sexier than me just getting out of bed :P" 

He then sent Hiddles a response as well "Darling you could never embarrass me, I'm excited to see you!" 

Finally he sent Jared a picture of him in front of all of the vases of rainbow roses, with the two in his jacket, with the message "Got your gift Mistah J! I love em! Thank you so much darling...will you be watching the awards tonight?”

Jared was chugging his vitamin water and his alert sound for Alexxander went off, he lit his phone up and broke into a exhilarated smile. He looked gorgeous among the roses, and that suit was holy fuck smoking. "THE SEXYPANTS IS STRONG WITH THIS ONE!" He laughed. "Also YES! Shannon and the rest of the guys are all going to watch it their families are coming to my house and Some of the cast from Suicide squad's going to be with us as well. We are all rooting for you so don't trip!"

Hardy blew up Alexx's phone with a few more lewd photos and one short clip of him sucking a lollipop, growling Alexxander's name.

Hiddleston couldn't hide his pleased grin. Oh how little Alexx knew of tonight's events. "I'll see you there, pet. We'll hang out after perhaps with your parents...then just us?"

"I'll try not to trip! No promises though! you know how clumsy I can be. Give Shannon a hug for me, I'll have to come meet the rest of the cast one day while you're on set! that'll be fun" he added, responding quickly and sending a few more messages back and forth with Hardy. 

When he saw Hiddles' message he grinned "Of course Darling, and I look forward to spending time with you, both introducing you to my folks...and us alone" he sent a picture with it, of him with an eyebrow raised suggestively. 

He got in his car and let the driver take him to where the awards were going to be...it was almost time.


	6. Chapter 6

Each man tossed texts back and forth with their friend and soon to be lover, (though he didn't know that yet) They messaged each other the finalize a few plans, Tom however leaving out his plan for this night.

Tom stepped inside the Ceremony center, his hands clasped behind him unless greeting others and hugging people here and there. It was getting closer and closer to the start of it but he hadn't found Alexx yet, until a pair of hands covered his eyes.

Alexx had quietly snuck up behind Tom, he had been looking for the man whilst mingling with people and spending time making sure his parents had found their seats (as well as introducing his parents to a few people.) 

"Guess who" he purred in Tom's ear as he covered his eyes, grinning devilishly. The man was always so well dressed and well composed, and it had been too long since they had hung out. What was even better, was that he had short hair this time, not being required to grow it out for the Loki role...since he wouldn't reprise the role again until Thor: Ragnarok.

Tom laughed turning to quickly hug Alexxander tightly. "I always know its you, how could I not? There's the cutest freckle patch on your wrist right here." He kissed his wrist lightly. He looked behind Alexxander and saw a older man and woman. "These must be your wonderful parents!" He took to his knee, gripping Alexxander's mother's hands "I can't thank you enough for raising such a wonderful, caring son, truly, he is the best man I've met ever." He stood and hugged her tightly then shook his fathers hand.

Jared passed out drinks to everyone as he shoved Jai out of his seat. "Dude I'm sitting right there NO ONE TAKES MY SEAT!" He shouted above all the noise in his TV room. 

Shannon and Jai and Cara all dove into the middle of the couch piling on top of each other laughing hysterically. "Is this the seat you wanted Jarbear?" Shannon cackled. 

Jared didn't say a word just promptly grabbed the pitcher of chilled water from his fridge, everyone watched him not believing he'd actually ruin his couch, but Cara the second she saw the container tilt she shrieked and made short work of getting away from the couch, leaving Jai and Shannon to take the full force of it.

Jai spouted a slew of curses and Shannon yelled flailing "I'M MELTING I'M MELTING!" Then he slid off the couch. Jared promptly took his spot not giving a fuck about the wet couch, he turned the channel to the right station and waited eagerly.

Lana let out a soft chuckle "It is a pleasure to meet you Tom, Call me Lana, I'm pretty proud of him, I like to think we did an amazing job with him though it wasn't too difficult, he's always been a smart one" She hugged Tom warmly, before Lance laughed softly "What smoke have you been blowing to have him eating out of your hand?" he asked Alexx teasingly, shaking Tom's hand before shaking his head "I'm Lance, Sorry in advance, but we're huggers" he said before he hugged Tom as well. 

Alexx chuckled "oh ya know, the same old stuff, Gotta keep people interested somehow eh dad?" he joked back, smiling as he noticed how gloriously this first meeting was going. 

Before too long though, it began to be time for the show to start, so he went backstage, as he was one of the first (after the opening statements) to present an award. 

Tom smiled. "Hugging is a wonderful thing. Pleased to meet you Lana, you as well Lance. Your son is brilliant. I must say that he makes many of us better people. He has quite a few of us enamored with him." He chuckled hugging Alexxander before he had to get backstage. 

Tom led Alexxander's Parent to the group of seats especially set for them, they would all sit together and then when it was time Alexxander would present the award then he'd take Tom's seat when Tom went back stage to do his presentation.

Jared shivered a bit now soaked in the water but he refused to get up. Shannon rolled his eyes and grabbed a shelf of towels. "Would you stop it. Sit on these man." He dropped the towel on his brother. Everyone else just sat where they could. Trying not to call out Jared for his crazy twitching need to stare at the commercials and news junk pouring out while the ceremony got up and running.

Lana blushed a bit "I'm glad to hear that, we've heard quite a few great things about you as well...you should have seen him when he came home after meeting you the first time...the Squee-ing was real...my son is a bit of a Fanboy at times" She admitted with a giggle, which turned into laughter when she realized how red Alexx was. 

Lance chuckled "Let's go sit down before we make Alexx any redder" he teased, nudging Alexxander a little before they followed Tom to their seats. 

While backstage, Alexxander took deep breaths, waiting for the ceremony to start. When it finally started, there was an introduction of what GLAAD is all about, including LGBT Advocacy and various causes related to it.

Jared had gotten the towels under him and then shot a fast text to Alexxander hoping it wouldn't get him in trouble. "Hey watching the show, tell mom and pops I said Haaaaaiiiii, in the funny voice you like me putting on. Best of luck!" He snapped his phone closed watched intently, the dvr had already kicked on. 

Hiddleston chuckled chatting with his parents till the lights went low learning quite a few things that Alexx had left out about his affection for him, Lana having told him her son had seen Thor multiple times and always rewound the scenes with him in it. He was completely flattered and was going to tease Alexx about it...if he ever spoke to him after tonight.

Hardy was wrapping up his latest interview when his manager pulled him over a laptop in hand it was tuned to the channel for the awards show. "You are an absolute peach!" He gave her a half hug and sat in a open chair plugging in the headphones.

Alexxander saw the message and smiled, sending a "Will do darling, Glad you are watching" before he took a few more deep breaths, slid his phone in his pocket, and took the stage when Kathy Griffin introduced him. 

He stepped up to the mic, after hugging Kathy (another friend through business) and took another breath "Good evening everyone, It is such an honor to be given the opportunity to present the GLAAD Vanguard Award this evening. Since 1993, GLAAD has given this award to a member of the Entertainment community who has made a significant difference in promoting LGBT rights and championing the causes that GLAAD represents. 

This award has been given to a long list of prestigious people, from Cher in 1998, to Charlize Theron in 2006, and most recently the lovely Kerry Washington" He smiled as the images of various vanguard award recipients passed over the monitor behind him. 

"It is my greatest pleasure to present this award to another brilliant person tonight. The recipient of this award has stolen the stage in Shakespearean productions, played heroes, villains...and gods" he smirked a little "All while championing the right for LGBT people to marry, end bullying in schools, and all sorts of other Humanitarian causes that make me wonder why no one has snatched him up and married him yet" he teased playfully, beaming at the laughs from the audience. 

"He is truly one of my greatest friends, and I count myself lucky to be part of his life and that he is in mine, so without further Ado, the GLAAD Vanguard Award goes to the one, the only, the Incredible Tom Hiddleston!" he grinned, joining the applause as the crowd cheered and clapped.

Tom rose to his feet hugging Alexxander's mother and jogging up to the stage embracing Alexxander. “Thank you all so much for this prestigious award and know that I will continue to do everything I can to be a man deserving of this award…Alexxander knows I had a speech…”


	7. Chapter 7

He chuckled, a brilliant smile lighting his face, “It was a good speech but I find myself unable to concentrate on this” He tapped the cards then playfully tossed them over his shoulder, grabbing Alexxander’s wrist and spinning him, kissing him hard and dipping him back, their lips still locked as the crowd lost their minds.

Jared gave a loud shout giving everyone in his house a fright, his fists in the air. "GO HIDDLES YOU FUCKER GO, GO, GO!" He jumped up fisting the air. 

Hardy while happy things seemed to be going well clenched his fist, a twinge of jealousy settling in his stomach. He needed to get over that quickly and knew it, reasoning out that he'd been the first to kiss Alexx.

Alexxander grinned, hugging Tom and listening to him before suddenly the man was kissing him, his face turning bright red and a grin forming as he kissed back, his fingers slipping through his dark hair as he blushed red. 

When Tom stood him back up, he gaped for a moment, still bright red and moved to grab the Mic "I had more I was supposed to say...but I've suddenly gone blank" he admitted, smiling as the audience laughed "So I'm just going to hand this off to the wonderful Charlize Theron who is giving the next Award..." he grinned, looking at Tom and blushing again, deciding to play up the cameras a little by giving Tom another peck on the lips before he headed back to his seat, his mind reeling.

Tom stayed back waiting and grinning like an idiot, great kisser was an understatement. His heart was running a world star marathon race in his chest, were this a cartoon he could pull his shirt open and show his heart beating so hard it streatched his chest. He read his notes properly and knew he wouldn't screw this up.

Jared was suddenly more thrilled then ever that he'd been recording that, no doubt he'd tease the living shit out of both men later. The others in the room were all throwing out speculations and questions when Shannon gripped his brothers shoulder.

"Why aren't you pissed off?" He whispered in his ear. "You said you were in love with Lexx like there was no tomorrow with out him. That's what you said, why are you cheering for another man kissing the guy you love" He hissed.

Jared looked at him in the most serious no nonsense way. "There are things happening with myself and them, there's nothing to worry about. WHEN things are settled I'll fucking tell you. Not here, not now." He turned back to watch the rest of the ceremony shooting texts to Hiddleston and Hardy. Their replies made him laugh.

Hardy sent a text to Alexxander "Holy shit you just got tongued by Loki! How does it feel!? :p”

Alexxander texted back "It feels...it feels like my brain has just taken a vacation. I think i'm still processing it" he admitted with a few emoticons in the text to show his surprise and spastic excitement. "Was that as crazy on TV as it seemed to me?" he added 

He watched as the next two awards were given. He knew Tom had another award to give out, but the program didn't specify to whom, so he wasn't aware at all that he was next.

Hardy laughed and sent one back. "It was crazy the crowd was deafening, we'll talk later, Im watching you on a borrowed laptop you look stunning"

Tom Hiddleston strode back onto the stage taking the Microphone, he smiled. “Now I’m here to present an award honoring this wonderful, delightful, auspicious man, he uh hah he has no clue no idea whatsoever that he is being awarded tonight, I’ve known for months now and let me just say it’s been terribly stressful, not telling this adorable and truly purehearted man that he is receiving this lovely award. Ladies and Gentlemen, I stand there tonight, amazed and in awe of this person and the flawless hard work they’ve done. An excellent kisser" He chuckled playing for the crowd.

“He is truly the right man to get this, ALEXXANDER VALEN! Winner of The GLAAD Davidson/Valenti Award, an honor given to those openly LGBT individual’s who have made a significant difference in promoting equal rights for the LGBT community. It was created to serve in memory of Craig Davidson, GLAAD's first executive director, and his partner Michael Valentini, a GLAAD supporter, please welcome this years winner to the stage” He motioned toward the off stage area.

Before Alexxander could respond to Tom Hardy's text, he saw Hiddles, he watched him for a moment before he realized he was talking about him. His eyes widened and the crowd exploded into cheers as he stood, making his way to the stage. He moved to accept his award, looking at it with wide eyes before he quickly moved to the mic, sliding an arm around Tom Hiddleston's shoulders before he could get away. 

"I honestly have no words. This award is beyond anything I could have ever imagined...I'd have more of a speech thought out but Tom scrambled my brain a few minutes ago when he laid one on me..." he chuckled softly as Tom blushed "This is truly an honor, and I'd like to thank my parents first, who are in the audience tonight...They have always supported me and always are there for me. I also would like to thank Tom here, who has introduced me to so many amazing people that have helped me to be a true activist for LGBT Youth...and I can't forget Tom Hardy and Jared Leto who are both watching this, Tom helped me bulk up and is always there in the gym to help me train, and is a true friend; Jared shouldn't be forgotten either as he is always there to make me laugh and to pitch in when I bite off more than I can chew. 

But most of all I want to thank all of my fans, and every single one of you in the audience who are watching the things I do and who send me messages on twitter and face-book and all of you who are just wonderful people. I absolutely adore each and every one of you and I am truly Blessed. Thank you so much!" He grinned, before he took his award in hand, and pulled Tom into a blazing kiss this time before dragging him off the stage and back down to their seats, grinning like a fool.

At the mention of Jared's name Jai Courtney backhanded him across the chest, "HE mentioned you!!" He laughed shaking the singer" 

Jared wheezed for a moment and thought to himself that he'd have to go back and watch the awards show on his own after everyone laughed, maybe jerk it to Tom and Alexxander kissing, god did Alexx even understand how delicious he looked?

Tom groaned loud enough for the mic to catch it before they exited the stage, when they got back to their seats by his parents he blushed deeply and looked at the floor, my how shiny my shoes are. He felt his ears burning and he was sweating, he kept his long legs crossed, that second kiss... When Alexxander took control, he needed to control himself.

Alexxander chuckled, leaning in to whisper in Tom's ear "couldn't leave you wanting now could I darling? I definitely had to return the favor after you surprised me earlier" he grinned, his cheeks pink and his parents were both grinning from ear to ear.

Tom chuckled sheepishly, leaning toward Alexxander. "You've left me yearning for more, Sweetheart. Wait till I have you alone" He kissed him chastely.

Alexxander giggled a little, sliding his hand over to tangle their fingers together as the award show carried on. He found himself eager to see what was coming next, and as the award show wound down, he found himself getting a bit nervous...what if he wasn't up to Tom's expectations? what if..." he pushed the worries away, whatever came next he'd be ready for.

Tom chuckled, he felt the slight shaking in Alexxander's hand. "Let's go shall we I'm sure your parents would enjoy a nice dinner?" Tonight would be special for them both.

Alexxander smiled and nodded "I think that would be nice, I am rather famished. He agreed, leaning over and telling his parents they were going to dinner, before he looked to Tom "Anywhere you have in mind?" he asked curiously, his thumb brushing over the back of Tom's hand.

"We should probably ask your parents, Sweetheart" He nodded toward Lana and Lance, his hand resting on Alexxander's back.

Jared made sure the dvr had recorded properly and after sending everyone off with a have a good night he turned to see his brother still there. "Dude no. Your my brother this isn't your business, this won't affect the band. No I will not explain anything because I don't have all the needed information yet. Don't hound me about it. I love you brother, go home." He pulled his front door open to usher Shannon out, the man wanted to argue but could see it'd get him no where.

Hardy stood up stretching and grunting. It was time to get to things moving, he shot a text to Jared, they had about six or so hours to kill before Tom would get to pull Alexxander away from his mother and father, so instead they planned to meet at Alexxander's flat and use their spare keys, to get in and set up a few things, when they met just outside the two men gave each-other half hugs and headed inside.

Alexxander smiled as they discussed Dinner plans. Lance had no real craving really, he was just hungry, "Well...he will eat pretty much anything, now of a good Italian place around here Tom?" Lana asked curiously

Lance chuckled a little "She's right, I'll eat mostly anything at this point. Maybe we can have you over for dinner one night Tom, I'll cook gumbo, the cajun way, Well...unless you're allergic to shellfish...then I can do a seafood-free gumbo" he grinned, loving to cook.

Alexxander wanted Tom to get to know his parents a bit, so he tried to just let them show their personalities rather than him leading the situation anywhere. "Dad makes the best gumbo, though he is a bit of a wizard in the kitchen, it's where I've learned all my cooking skills" he admitted 

"Have you cooked for him dear? Oh lord i remember the first time you made Spaghetti...and mixed up the garlic powder with the garlic salt" Lana giggled a bit. 

Alexx blushed "I have, once or twice...when I finally managed to get him to let me cook for him instead of him buying me dinner" he teased Tom playfully.

Tom turned them away for a second whispering in Alexx's ear, "I happen to know we shouldn't go back to your place yet, and it should be just you and I when we do" He smirked. "I'd absolutely love to come to dinner at yours, I haven't had a good gumbo in years! There there's the Bella Erasmia which is a Italian and Greek restaurant. We could get a nice seat there then see a few sights in the night" He grinned, laughing through his nose. "I love your cooking sweetheart. I never let you cook because I felt you shouldn't waste effort on me when you need energy for your career”

Lana smiled and nodded "Italian and Greek sounds delicious!" She grinned as Lance nodded "let's go! I'm starved" he grinned, rubbing his belly in an overly exaggerated fashion. 

Alexxander smiled at the whispering in his ear "Trying to get me alone so you can seduce me Hiddles? you might not have to try too hard" he purred in Tom's ear playfully 

"What sort of sights are there to see around here?" Lana asked curiously "We don't get out much when we're at home, and we really only leave Texas for special occasions like this...or holidays if Alexxander can't quite make it.

Tom chuckled and slipped his thumb just under the hem line of Alexxander's shirt, touching his bare skin "Alone is relative" He teased. Smiling innocently toward Alexx's parents he nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

"We we'll just make sure that every moment you are here you can spend with Alexx... He mentioned you were leaving again shortly after this. The awards people paid for your flights I hope." He lead them outside and opened the door for Lana, then for Lance and Alexx, he himself directing Luke where to go, when they arrived he outlined the menu as it was in Italian and Greek letting them take time to think things over then ordering the food they requested.

The dinner went well and Alexxander was adorable in his embarrassment, his parents telling him secrets. When the night finally came to an end Tom drove himself and Alexxander back to Alexx's place he'd been impatient texts and calls from Hardy and Leto all evening and was a tiny bit miffed about the rushing.

The dinner had gone amazingly well, though Lance had made a point of (rather gleefully) telling Tom that the last guy to break Alexxander's heart had gotten his knees broken and had been in the hospital for a month. Lana had tried to soften it up by saying that she wouldn't have to get out the wooden spoon coated in ghost pepper sauce and cactus needles if Alexxander was happy. 

This line of discussion had made Alexxander wonder just what he was to Tom...hell to any of them really. Could he realistically say that he had 3 boyfriends? what kind of crazy person does that?

He rode back with Tom, his head on Tom's shoulder and his hand resting on Tom's knee "This was...really nice" he admitted, looking at the award that was still sitting in his lap "Sorry about my parents' overprotective, passive aggressive warnings" he added sheepishly.

"I'm not upset, Sweetheart. Really it's refreshing. Your parents are wonderful people and I for one am happier knowing you came from a loving, overprotective home." He smiled kissing Alexxander's forehead, his phone rang and he groaned KNOWING it was their friends. "Hello gentlemen, id you enjoy the awards, Yes Alexxander was quite surprised, we are heading back to his place right now, should be about five minutes...no wait sorry we are pulling up right now I'm afraid I'll loose you in the elevator we will call you when we get inside." He talked over them and slyly gave them theirs cues.

Hardy shook Jared excitedly then stopped his nerves kicking in. "Sweet fuck I'm going to pass out" He sat down for a moment taking deep breaths.

Jared laughed when Hardy shook him and began his freak out. "Eddie for real relax. This is going to be OK. Remember we promised to give him this choice. All of us or one of us, or none." He pushed back his green hair then they both leapt to their feet, hearing the keys in the lock, Tom and more importantly Alexxander were back, time had run out this was the start or the end.

Alexxander smiled, "I had a feeling they'd be calling soon, they never have been good at waiting" he chuckled "My parents are pretty great, they can go a bit overboard though, just wait till Christmas...you'll see" he grinned, heading into the elevator with Hiddles, his arm around Hiddles warmly, his head still resting on Tom's shoulder.

When Alexxander turned the key in the lock, he heard something. He opened the door and stepped into the foyer, he couldn't see the men on the couch yet, and moved to take his suit jacket off "Can I tell you just how glad I am to be out of that jacket? I'm used to Texas heat but something about wearing a suit gets oppressive after a while." He admitted to Tom "though honestly I could probably be a nudist if I tried" he added with a blush.

Tom smiled softly "I'm quite pleased to be so accepted. I really would love a chance to see you all decked out in antlers and a bright red nose" He laughed, his hands running along his arms, helping Alexx out of his jacket and hanging it for him. "Trust me. I agree. I swear they were made to make us all sweat, but think about the ladies, they get stuck in those suffocating gowns and get torn apart by the media for anything. 

Jared gripped Edward's shoulder, his heart pounding, ok so maybe he was nervous too. 

Hardy covered his mouth exhaling as slowly as he could, trying to keep from being the big scary looking fucker that he was, his heart in his throat.

"I have to admit, after wearing these suits, There's something to be said for Miley Cyrus' outfits in various states of undress...she's really going for comfort" he shrugged, unbuttoning his sleeves and stepping into the living room, jumping for a moment as he saw Jared and Tomcat "Woah...what the..." his brain started going a mile a minute, They had finally decided to give him an ultimatum maybe? maybe they knew that he had feelings for all of em? or maybe they thought he was leading them on? oh fuck. 

Alexxander took a deep breath "Okay look, I'm not sure what this is, but if you guys are here to give me an ultimatum, or make me choose between you there's no way in hell that's happening" he said simply, immediately moving to the bar to pour himself a drink, it looked like he might need it. "I love all three of you and if you make me choose I'm just going to start running around in circles searching for an answer that won't ever come...and I might cry, so please don't?" He looked like a deer in headlights at this point, downing one Rum and Coke quickly before pouring himself another.


	9. Chapter 9

Each man before him stared for a minute then broke into laughter. Hardy going to him and taking the drink away. "Remember, Baby, I don't drink and you have a rule of consideration to not drink in front of me" He smiled, kissing Alexxander's forehead. "This isn't why we are here, baby, promise"

Jared gave a lopsided smile. "Someone doesn't think highly of us" He teased. "Sexypants... Alexxander we are here not to yell or scream but to let you know that we already know because as you can guess we have kinda of planned this..."

Hiddles wrapped his arms around Alexxander from behind. "We are here to inform and explain, my love. This isn't an ultimatum, we are giving you the freedom you deserve. This is our idea, our acceptance, that we three love you we only want you to be happy. We will go with whatever you decide. If it's all of us or only one...or none of us then that's how you feel and we will accept this." He kissed the top of his head. 

Hardy cupped Alexxander's cheeks, "If you want to just see where this takes all of us and later choose to change things we will respect that. We accept you fully and any thing you want from us or don't want. We'll try to make this work. I love you and trust you”

Alexxander blushed "Oh shit, I forgot! i'm sorry" he told Tom with a deeper blush. He poured out the drink and put the booze away. "It isn't that I don't think highly of you..." he said to Jared "I just tend to jump feet first into the worst case scenario, that way when it isn't the worst case scenario I can be pleasantly surprised" he looked a little ashamed of himself. 

When he listened to the three he blushed red and smiled, becoming a bit overwhelmed with emotion, tears pricking a little at his eyes "So...you guys aren't mad? you don't think I'm some horrible sleaze that's leading three gorgeous guys on who honestly could have anyone they could want and yet chose...a bit of a nerdy dork?" He bit his lip, having just verbalized everything he'd been thinking for the past little while about himself. 

"I um...I wanna make this work, all four of us together" he said quietly "I've been trying to figure out for weeks what I was going to do, because I love all of you, and sometimes I wonder where my love for each of you begins and ends because it is so woven and tied together...I don't think I could choose just one of you, and None is out of the question" he gave a sheepish smile

Jared laughed throwing his arms around Alexxander, kissing him deeply, Hiddleston and Hardy each taking turns kissing him passionately. "Look at you so bashful and innocent, testing our will power, makes me want to eat you up" Jared ran his hands down the front of Alexxander's shirt, slowly undoing each button.

Hiddleston loosened his silver tie, gently removing it from the sandy blonde haired male, his teeth nipping at his ear, his breath fanning out.

Hardy, once Alexxander's nicely defined chest was exposed, laved greedily at his pink nipples, his thumbs rubbing slow circles on his hips moving to undo his belt and dress slacks, pressing his nose and face against Alexxander's underwear, inhaling deeply "Jesus fuck how I've dreamt of this, makes my mouth water" He groaned, lapping at his clothed cock.

Alexxander was amazed still not quite certain why these men wanted him so badly. He was NOT about to look a gift horse in the mouth however, and eagerly joined the kisses, letting out soft moans at the teasing of his nipples before he shuddered at the licking of his bulge in his underwear.

"mmm...fuck, I've wanted all three of you so long, I could write entire novels of all the dreams i've had of all of you" he moaned, moving to strip the men naked as well...as much as they would allow anyway. 

He was rock hard, and honestly all of his worries had been forgotten. He had no idea how he was going to tell his parents, and his grandmother was sure to have a field day when she found out...but he couldn't bring himself to care at that moment. They were all he had ever wanted and he was going to see this through.

Hiddles helped Alexxander removed Jared's clothing and then his own, Hardy struggled to keep his face in Alexxander's cock but lost balance and fell back on the floor with a laugh, deciding to work his own clothes off. "Alexx baby come down here with me? Or would you like to get on the couch where Jared got to taste your cock?" He grinned resting on his elbows.

Jared tugged off his underwear and teased his hole the way he knew Alexxander liked, Hiddles fingers joined his and they each pressed a finger inside him slowly, "Tell us what you need, Alexxander, this is about you more then us" He bit his shoulder a bit hard but knew not to leave a mark, they were actors after all. 

Hiddles pumped his finger in time with Jared, pinching and tugging his nipples. "Maybe you want me first" He chuckled, sliding his hand lower to grip Alexxander's now exposed cock. "Such a big boy my love”

Alexxander moaned hungrily "Mmm...I think it might be better to take this to the bedroom" he purred "I have a rather large bed, so I think there will be enough room for all of us" he purred. 

He licked his lips gently "mmm...so many choices though..." he looked over all three men hungrily "so many choices, I want to fuck all three of you...but then again I want all three of you to fuck me...so much to choose from" he grinned "mmm, and I wanna suck all three of you too, damn there's so much I wanna do" he giggled, blushing a little before he made a split second decision, moving to the couch and stroking himself slowly for all three men. 

To look at him, one couldn't tell he was a virgin (even though the three men knew he was) with the way he exuded a sensual confidence and alluring seductive energy.

Hardy chuckled then growled like an animal crawling on his knees to Alexxander. "I'm going to choke on that fat cock not matter what anyone says" He kissed and suckled gently on his soon to be lover's thighs, traveling up his cock sucking the head while Alexxander still stroked himself.

Hiddleston was beside Alexxander in a moment, his fingers tangled in his hair kissing his roughly, "Suck my cock, my love please, let me feel those perfect lips wrapped around my shaft" He stroked himself slowly.

Jared took the other side of the couch, "It's been a struggle to keep our hands off you. We went a little far last week, Eddie and I. We felt bad for just... attacking you suddenly. But I know I personally was losing my mind not touching you not loving you openly." He leaned in and bit Alexxander's nipple leaving it red, he soothed the sting with his lips and tongue

Alexxander outright laughed at Jared's words "you felt bad?" He raised an eyebrow "Darling I loved every moment of it, though I did feel a little guilty afterward because I had no idea you lovely men were planning this fantastic belated birthday present" he grinned 

Alexxander shuddered at the bite to his nipple, moving to suck Hiddles' cock into his mouth with a moan; feeling Tomcat sucking on the head of his cock was amazing, and he found himself sliding fingers of one hand through Hardy's hair as his other hand moved to stroke Jared's cock slowly.

Jared groaned rocking his hips talking time was done, Alexx's hand on his cock was heavenly, he couldn't wait to feel his mouth. Hiddleston growled "Yes Alexx, darling" He rocked his hips, his fingers tangling in Alexxander’s hair helping him move back forth, he resisted choking him with his cock.

Hardy made wet sucking sounds as he worked Alexx's cock, his eyes raising to watch the devilish site of Hiddleston getting his cock sucked, he stroked himself sucking harder, moaning and grunting.

Alexx shuddered at Hardy's movements "I think if I died right now I'd die a happy man" he thought to himself, sucking at Hiddles' cock desperately, trying to keep from fucking Hardy's mouth too roughly as he stroked Jared faster, moaning and trying to keep himself from losing himself to the lust and desire

Hardy sucked harder swallowing him deeper, need taking him over, he wanted to taste Alexx's spunk wanted to choke on it, feel it run down his throat.

Hiddleston tossed his head back gasping "Alexx your mouth!" He moaned, feeling his body tense, he was moments from coming in side his mouth, he hadn't jerked off in a week, "Just a little more, Alexx can I cum in your mouth?" He panted.

Jared bit into his lip holding back a shout, he melted under Alexx's touch shooting his load along his chest, "Shit, fuck Nnnmm" He panted, shuddering, he'd not jacked it since he had sucked Alexx off, he'd gotten it in his head to save his spunk just for this night if things went well.

Alexx chuckled "Can you cum in my mouth? Does a Zebra have stripes?" he asked with a smirk and a raised eyebrow, licking his lips before deep throating Hiddles' cock, moaning as he tapped Hardy on the shoulder twice, hoping he understood that meant he was close...though he had the feeling he'd be coming multiple times that night. 

Alexx shuddered at Jared cumming across his chest, sucking on Hiddles until he began to feel his hot cum coating his tongue and moving down his throat. He moved to rub Hiddles' balls slowly, trying to get as much as he could get, licking his cock clean before giving Hiddles a sexy smirk.

Alexxander moaned into the kiss, sharing some of Tom's cum with him as he arched, moaning loudly as he came into Tomcat's mouth, shuddering in pleasure as he slid his fingers through Tom's hair and Jared's as well. After he came down a little he let out a light giggle "Mmm...from virgin to having three men all to myself? Whatever will I do?" he purred playfully, 

"Also I think someone should clean this up a bit...so it doesn't go to waste" he purred, referring to Jared's cum on his chest.

Hardy gulped it down, pulling up and panting, he looked drunk in his own right, "Take us how you will as you want, we're yours" He groaned. "Pick me first this time though, I need you in my ass, like yesterday, baby"

Hiddleston being the only one who hadn't gotten to taste cum lowered himself, grinning, he licked across Alexxander's chest, lapping up Jared's thick musky cum, the taste mixing with the slightly sweat forming on Alexx's smooth skin.

Jared groaned swapping the cum back and forth as they kissed and touched, Alexx's fingers were sure and steady on his scalp. "Alexx, my sexy boy, I love you" He kissed him harder.

Alexx smiled, shivering at Hiddles' licking "mmm...I love you too darling" He purred, stroking his fingers through Jare's hair, kissing him eagerly as he pulled Hardy into his lap, rubbing his cock against Hardy's ass whilst he moved a hand to stroke through Hiddles' hair, not wanting any one of them to feel neglected

Hardy spit into his hand stroking Alexxander's cock, resting one hand on their lover's chest he felt his heart pumping strong and steady, "You are stunning... Perfection embodied" He lowered himself on Alexxander's cock, slowly, feeling it opening him, he dropped his head back and took the plunge, impaling himself on his girthy long fuck stick. "Ohhhh"

Jared purred into the kiss, biting Alexxander's bottom lip sucking it, his hand playing in the pale haired male, then he looked up at Tom grinning playfully, Jared cupped the back of Tom's neck, pulling him in for a kiss.

Hiddleston moaned into the kiss his hands running along Jared's hot skin, making sure that Alexxander watched them, when they pulled apart there was a line of saliva connecting them.

Alexxander moaned hungrily, one hand moving to Hardy's hip as the other stroked over the man's chest "mmm...fuck, I'm not the only one...each of you look like something pulled directly from my deepest fantasies" he purred, kissing Hardy hungrily for a moment, setting a slow, passionate rhythm as he watched Tom and Jared make out "God damn I'm the luckiest man alive..." he muttered with grin.

Hardy groaned his back arching, riding Alexxander in a steady rhythm, deep in side then slow out to the tip, then back down, with a little roll of his hips. "Alexx....Alexx, god fuck yes" He moaned clutching Alexxander's hand against his chest.

Jared and Hiddleston ran there hands over Alexxander's body, moaning as they made out, then after a while they parted and Jared went to the floor his upper half on the couch still and he took Hardy's turgid cock in his mouth sucking him skillfully.

Hiddleston was kissing Alexxander again, helping the newer actor stroke his cock, with a moan he parted lips "We're the lucky ones, my love... the way you sucked me, your touch your very smell is made to lure and entice you gorgeous devil" He groaned and leaned down diving for more of Alexx's lips.

Alexxander moaned hungrily, fucking into Hardy eagerly, desperately even. He kissed Hiddleston passionately while stroking him, moving his hand from Hardy's hip to stroke Jared's hair, 

He was beginning to feel this sort of frenzied, lustful desire. He wanted more...after so many years of not being touched intimately, he felt his body decide that it was never going without anymore. 

He smirked at Hiddles, licking into his mouth as he hit Hardy's prostate dead on with a particularly sharp thrust "mmm...well if I'm a devil, perhaps I'm the lucky one with a harem of loyal angels at my side and in my bed hmm?" He stroked Hiddles a little faster

Hardy made a strangled cry, his back arching, taking Alexxander's cock as deep as he could he ground down hard, shoving Jared's head down on his cock further, his fingers twisted and fisting the green locks. "F-f-fuuuccckkk!!" He shouted bursting his load down Jared's throat, forcing the singer to take it all.

Jared struggled at first, he hadn't any warning when Hardy was suddenly choking him in his cock, he needed air but could only swallow it all.

Hiddleston gasped, "Alexxander!" He came with a roar of his beloved's name, soaking the space beside Alexx on the couch, he melted against him, high from the second orgasm, he leaned heavily on Alexxander, kissing him in between heavy pants.

Alexxander moaned hungrily, unable to hold back, as Hardy's hole clenched through the force of his orgasm, he came hard, filling Hardy's insides as he arched and kissed Hiddleston heatedly. 

He shuddered in pleasure, stroking Jared's hair as he moaned quietly, breathing heavily as he came down from his second orgasm of the night "holy fuck..." he breathed, kissing Hiddleston again, stroking his fingers over the man's cheek as he helped Jared off of Hardy's cock once he swallowed everything

Jared took a few deep breaths his head spinning, a shiver running down his back. "You tried to kill me!" He jokingly shoved Hardy.

Hardy groaned, the push making Alexxander's cock shift inside him, sloshing around the hot load as well. "Nnn no I didn't ...Mmm I just got a little out of control, s'all" He blushed slowly lifting off Alexx's lap, yelping when Alexx's thick head popped out of his sensitive hole.

Hiddleston, kissed Alexxander over and over, he couldn't get enough. He needed more all of him, in his hazy state he took Alexxander by the waist and flipped the other actor to his stomach, his chest pressing the back of his stomach his ass in the air, Tom gave it a test spank.

Alexxander giggled a little "Mmm...Tom, I don't remember being a bad boy tonight darling" he teased playfully, though he wiggled his ass a bit. 

He shivered a little and looked over his shoulder, looking at his three gorgeous lovers "If any of you are going to fuck me tonight we should probably take this to my bed, being a virgin and all I think prep work might take some time and this couch isn't even close to comfortable enough for that" he added with a grin.

Hiddleston chuckled, his Adams apple bobbing as he did, "Yes you have a point my love." He slapped Alexxander's ass again, before getting off the couch and pulling his lover off as well. "I was getting a bit ahead of myself, forgive me darling"

Hardy rubbed the back of his neck, laughing bashfully. "We messed up your couch... it's all messy and stained now..." He threw an arm around Jared leaning on him a bit and dropping light kisses to his lips.

Jared laughed the loudest. "Am I the only one tempted to take a few trophy photos? I won't cause there's any number of ways that could get out but I want to. Haha" He groaned kissing Hardy back, his hand gripping and squeezing the other Tom's ass.

Alexxander chuckled "I'll just google how to get cum stains out of a couch" he said simply "There's bound to be some home remedy or something somewhere" he pointed out, kissing Hiddles' cheek, then kissing Hardy as well "Too bad we don't have Polaroids, we could just keep the copies somewhere safe" he grinned at Jared, nuzzling all three of his men before he led the way toward the bedroom, all decked out in red and black (his favorite colors)

The men followed Alexxander, kissing and touching him and each other as they went, Jared however squeezed through and dove on to his usual side of the bed, sticking his face in the pillow with content.

Hardy tugged Alexxander back a bit, pressing him into the doorway, kissing him deeply, passionately, grazing his teeth along Alexxander's bottom lip, "I thought I would die the first time we kissed" He snorted derisively, "I was so needy when we worked out a while back that I'd needed to jerk of in the showers the time you got soap in your eyes. 

Hiddleston joined Jared on the large bed, shivering a bit at how cold the sheets were, he pressed to Jared and kissed him slowly, teasing his cock as he did.

Alexxander giggled a little "So that's why you were breathing so heavily when we were showering..." he grinned and kissed Hardy gently before he got on the bed "honestly? I had no idea that you guys actually felt this way. I mean...we flirted and all, but I just imagined you guys were flirtatious and that it was just a thing" he admitted 

"I'm a bit dense...but I just kinda figured you had people throwing themselves at you all the time”

Hardy growled softly at the loss of Alexxander's touch, but remembered he'd left a few things in the pack he'd brought. "Won't be a moment, loves." He turned and went to the living room.

Hiddleston turned to Alexxander, his large hands gripping the man's ass and tugging him closer, his ran his finger tips lightly over Alexxander's firm cheeks, then slipped in between to toy with his hole. "We are huge flirts. Flirting’s well and good but...you Alexxander are worth more then a silly game of flirting." 

Jared, slipped his fingers between Hiddles cheeks and pressed a finger inside, tugging his hair roughly, taking the moment to speak "Dense is a bit light. Did you never notice that when we are with you we almost never take our eyes off you?”

Alexxander giggled, moaning softly at the fingers in his hole and the hand in his hair "mmm...no, I was too busy inwardly thinking about how much I adore each of you" he admitted sheepishly. 

"After being alone so long, and having been a fan of each of you since your careers began, I still get dumbstruck occasionally at how lucky I am to have each and every one of you as friends...much less lovers" he added "I sort of felt a bit greedy for a while at wanting all three of you "

Hardy grinned coming back in the room, gloriously naked and carrying a small black back pack. He unceremoniously dumped it on the bed, the contents as follows, three pump bottles of lube in different flavors, some cock rings and a blind fold or two, a set of handcuff and wet wipes and three medium anal plugs. "We came prepared"

Hiddleston fondled Alexx a bit deeper, his long sure fingers finding his prostate and massaging it slowly. "Ah yes, Edward has arrived just in time" He grinned. "You shouldn't feel guilt for loving us as we love you, now less talking my love more touching us however you wish. We are yours, for so long as you will have us." He pressed a bit harder on his prostate smirking when he gave a shout.

Jared sat up and grabbed the cinnamon & chocolate flavored/scented lube, popping the top he squeezed some on Alexxander's cock, stroking it to cover him fully, following suit with Hiddleston he slathered his entire shaft and tip in the clear liquid.

Alexxander smiled "Mmm, you three thought of everything didn't you?" he grinned, kissing Hiddles gently and moaning at Hiddles playing with his prostate "Mmm...so many options" he shivered "I want one of you to fuck me...technically to be fair I think Jared is next up, as I sucked you off Hiddles, and I fucked Hardy..." he grinned. 

He moaned at the stroking, arching a little as he found himself clenching around Hiddles' cock "though perhaps I should let you three fight over who gets my ass first...that could be fun" he giggled with devilish glee.

Hiddleston chuckled. "Oooh no, see we are indeed prepared Alexx..." He smirked, a lustful gleam in his eyes "Edward kissed you first, that's his, Jared was the first to taste your cock and spunk, I get the be the first to take your ass." He smiled all tender and devious, he rubbed his tip over Alexxander's hole teasing with just the smallest pressure.

Hardy took to Alexxander's side opposite Jared, hooking his arm under Alexx's knee, kissing him tenderly, playfully. "It's going to hurt, we won't rush you, we all swear."

Jared hooked the other leg and pulled Alexxander higher, to a position of easy and comfortable penetration for Alexxander and Hiddleston. "He's right. We worked this all out, through many scenarios.”

Alexxander giggled a little bit, kissing Hardy lovingly, before he shivered a little, taking a few deep breaths and relaxing a bit "mmm...well then, I will leave myself in your capable hands, since you all have thought this out" he grinned, pulling Hiddles into a passionate kiss, nuzzling the other two. 

"Come on Hiddles, give it to me...My ass is ready, I've been ready for this for a while now" he purred.

Hiddleston growled, thrusting deeply, freezing for a moment as he realized he was just to rough for a virgin. He didn't know if he should stop or not.

Hardy moans, nuzzling and kissing Alexx, "I love you so dearly"

Jared whimpers, nibbling on Alexx's ear, "I love you too you know. Kiss me too, sexy”

Alexxander moaned, feeling a slight burning pain, before he felt pleasure as he was filled. He stroked his hand over Hiddleston's neck and shoulder, smiling softly "Just...go slow, please?" he asked quietly, before he grinned, kissing Jared passionately, licking into his mouth for a moment before he kissed Hardy as well, trying to lavish attention on both the beautiful men.

Hiddles pulled out slowly, pressing back in, keeping a languid deep rhythm "Forgive me darling, are you alright?" He purred, gripping Alexxander's hips, and gently rubbing soothing circles with his thumbs.

Jared groaned as he and Hardy laced their fingers and stroked Alexxander's lube covered cock together.

Alexxander smiled at Hiddles, pulling him into soft kiss "mmm, I'm doing perfectly fine my love" He grinned, moaning at the slow, deep rhythm. 

He made love to the three wonderful, gorgeous men all night long, and when he finally began to fall asleep...filled with cum from both ends and feeling perfectly used and loved, he cuddled up with his three lovers and fell into a blissful sleep.

Gone were the nightmares that plagued him, his dreams now were filled with love, and thoughts of the life he would lead with his gorgeous men.


End file.
